


No Ordinary Love

by blueabsinthe



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Community: 1sentence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I gave you all the love I got / I gave you more than I could give...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for archiving purposes. I'm being majorly *hand wavy* on when I originally wrote this. I'm guessing maybe five-ish years ago?

#01 – Motion  
The thing he remembered most when he’d seen Addison and Mark in bed together was how everything moved in slow motion. 

#02 – Cool  
She’ll never forget the cool way he’d looked at her as she tried to explain what happened.

#03 – Young  
She wished they could go back to when they had first met; they were so young then – young and in love. 

#04 – Last  
“I thought you would be the last person in the world to break my heart,” he told her. 

#05 – Wrong  
As he kissed Meredith, part of him told him that two wrongs don’t make a right. 

#06 – Gentle  
He was always gentle when they made love, even when he hadn’t signed the divorce papers, and decided to stay with her. 

#07 – One  
“You were always the one,” she whispered as he walked out the door. 

#08 – Thousand  
There were a thousand and one reasons why she still loved him; some of which he may actually believed if she told him.

#09 – King  
He remembered how he had felt like a king on their wedding day. 

#10 – Learn  
“You never learn, do you?” he snapped, after she tried to explain why she had stayed with Mark in New York for two months.

#11 – Blur  
Life without Derek used to pass by in a blur. 

#12 – Wait  
The first time they had sex; well, sex after Mark, she was just so glad that she had waited for him that day.

#13 – Change  
Sometimes change is a good thing, it was just too bad that they had to go through the changes they had, only to wind up back where they started.

#14 – Command  
“Just get out of here,” he commanded, when she went to the trailer to apologize for not telling him sooner about what went on between her and Mark in New York.

#15 – Hold  
Despite everything that had happened between them, she still couldn’t explain why Derek still had a hold on her.

#16 – Need  
She needed him like a junkie needs a fix, and that was the scariest thought of all, she realized.

#17 – Vision  
She used to envision her life with the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with – she still did - and Derek was still the one she saw herself with.

#18 – Attention  
“Why did you sleep with Mark?” Derek asked, “For the attention? Why? That’s all I want to know.”

#19 – Soul  
Here’s my soul, bottle it, keep it, lock it up tight, and don’t break it, she thought, as they both signed the papers. 

#20 – Picture  
Even when she’d moved out of the trailer, and into her own place, she still couldn’t bear to put their wedding picture away. 

#21 – Fool  
She didn’t want to believe that she was still a fool for caring about him. 

#22 – Mad  
It made him so mad that they hadn’t been able to work things out. 

#23 – Child  
So many people used to ask them: “Do you think things would have been different if you’d had a child?” and not having an answer for them, she always used to settle for shrugging her shoulders and saying “It’s too late to know now.”

#24 – Now  
The here and now was that their marriage was over, and she couldn’t change that no matter how much she wished to.

#25 – Shadow  
On the nights when she was feeling alone, she swore she could see a shadow of him.

#26 – Goodbye  
It was the saddest word she’d ever heard from him: “Goodbye.”

#27 – Hide  
She knew that she didn’t have to hide what had happened with her and Mark from him, but she did it anyway.

#28 – Fortune  
She had it all, and she had nothing, all at the same time.

#29 – Safe  
She tells herself that part of the reason she loved Derek for so long was because he used to keep her safe.

#30 – Ghost  
When she watched him pack his things after seeing her and Mark in bed together, the ghosts of their memories danced in front of her eyes. 

#31 – Book  
No matter how many books she read; in an attempt to keep her mind off her divorce, she couldn’t forget him. 

#32 – Eye  
He saw her almost every day at work, and once or twice, when he looked into her eyes, he was almost sure he saw pain there.

#33 – Never  
He didn’t think he’d find someone to love as much as he loved Addison; “Never say never,” he thought as Meredith kissed him. 

#34 – Sing  
He’d sung out of tune at their wedding, she thought, as her eyes caught sight of the bridal magazine on the rack. 

#35 – Sudden  
“It just seems so sudden,” their family had said when Derek packed up and left everything; not bearing to tell them what had really happened, she just agreed. 

#36 – Stop  
He didn’t know why time seemed to stop whenever he kissed her.

#37 – Time  
Addison wanted to believe that the time she spent with Derek would be enough to forget how much she’d hurt him. 

#38 – Wash  
People used to say that you could wash away your pain, but no matter how many showers she took, it wasn’t enough.

#39 – Torn  
When Derek left New York, she felt torn between wanting to go after him, and wanting to stay. 

#40 – History  
There was too much history for them to ever work it out. 

#41 – Power  
When she presented him with divorce papers the first time around, she felt powerless. 

#42 – Bother  
He still couldn’t figure out why he tried to work it out with Addison – maybe it was his sense of duty, or maybe he just couldn’t be bothered to realize that he had fallen in love with someone else.

#43 – God  
When she found Meredith’s panties in his tuxedo jacket, she wanted to believe it was God’s cruel way of playing a trick on her. 

#44 – Wall  
Every time she tried to talk to him, he built a wall – a wall so impenetrable, she lay awake at night and wanted to cry. 

#45 – Naked  
She had been naked, both physically and emotionally, when he opened their bedroom door and found her and Mark together. 

#46 – Drive  
Addison had always had a strong drive – she never gave up – but this time, no amount of drive would keep Derek with her. 

#47 – Harm  
On their wedding day, they’d promised that they would never let any harm come their way.

#48 – Precious  
Their marriage had been precious, so precious in fact, that when it was really and truly over, it felt like she’d crashed and burned.

#49 – Hunger  
Sometimes, she felt a hunger, a hunger that she knew would never be satisfied. 

#50 – Believe  
They both believed in second chances; maybe that’s why, in the end, it was easy to walk away.


End file.
